Différente
by Oceane Everli
Summary: Ginny a toujours sû qu'elle était différente. Mais jusqu'à quel point?


**Hello! ^^ **

**Voici un nouvel OC sur Harry Potter, un peu plus long que le premier. Mais cette fois-ci, il est sur le couple Ginny/Blaise! :)**

**Hope you will enjoy! :)**

**P.S. : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling, moi je suis simplement une peut-être-un-jour-futur-auteure qui ne sait pas comment occuper ses soirées;) **

**Laissez une petite review! Les amateurs de Ginny/Blaise sont tellement rares que j'aimerais bien savoir combien il y en a. ;) **

**« Différente »**

J'ai toujours su que j'étais différente. Je n'ai jamais été fan du grand Harry Potter, comme toutes les filles de Griffondor ou tout le reste de ma famille. Le choixpeau m'aurait même mise à Serpentard, mais je l'avais supplié de ne pas le faire. Une Weasley à Serpentard, on aurait tout vu! Mais aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ma sixième année, je me dis que ça aurait peut-être pu être mieux. Parce que bien sur, si j'avais le caractère pour aller à Serpentard, j'avais aussi les goûts des serpentardes. Parce que là est mon problème, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel, un des pires. Pas Drago Malefoy, mais presque. Il s'agit de Blaise Zabini, un futur mangemort. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a attirée chez lui. Peut-être son côté désinvolte, cet air qu'il a pour montrer que tout lui est parfaitement égal. Sans doute aussi son côté sombre. Parce que je me suis rendue compte, cet été, que je n'étais pas du tout repoussée, ou même effrayée par la magie noire. Au contraire, elle me fascine, elle m'intrigue.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait me trouver intéressante si je lui montrais ce que je sais faire? Bon, je ne fais pas de sortilèges impardonnables, mais quand même je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

« Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette classe de potion? Tu n'es pas en septième année que je sache.

- Non, non. Je fais mes potions et sortilèges de septième année, c'est tout.

- Oh. Je peux m'asseoir?

- Depuis quand tu demandes la permission Zabini? »

Il n'a rien répondu et s'est assis. Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, je me suis penchée vers lui et lui ai murmuré :

« Et depuis quand tu ne réponds pas à une traitre à son sang? Pas d'insultes, rien!?

- Depuis que je sais que tu n'es pas une traitre à son sang, comme le reste de ta famille.

- Quoi!? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- N'essaye pas. Je t'ai vu dans la bibliothèque un soir alors que tu croyais être seule. Tu pratiquais des sorts de magie noire. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Oh… »

J'ai rougis et me suis éloignée. À son tour, il s'est penché vers moi et m'a murmuré :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sera notre secret. Du moins, d'ici la fin de ta scolarité où ensuite, tu pourras venir nous rejoindre dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je ne vous rejoindrai pas. Je n'ai et n'aurai jamais l'intention de le faire.

- Allons princesse. Je suis sur du contraire. Viens avec moi ce weekend, nous allons au Manoir Malefoy. Je suis certain que tu seras bien accueillie.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sure que toi.

- Si je te promets de les empêcher de te toucher, tu viendras?

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que je vienne?

- Parce que tu en as envi. Et aussi parce que ça me rend malade que Potter aie une fille aussi belle et brillante que toi alors que ce n'est même pas ce que tu souhaites réellement. »

Il me regarde avec un sourire malicieux. Je déteste quand il me regarde comme ça, ça me fait chavirer! Je soupire, comme résignée.

« D'accord. Tu me promets qu'ils ne me tueront pas?

- Je te le promets.

- À vendredi soir alors.

- Soit devant la porte d'entrée avant 18h30.

- Bien.

- Bien. »

On reporte notre attention sur le cours et ne parlons plus de toute l'heure.

On est seulement mardi, et j'attends vendredi soir avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Je ne suis vraiment pas certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à Zabini. Enfin, c'est tout de même compréhensible. C'est un serpentard et futur mangemort, mentir est une seconde nature chez lui! D'un autre côté, il a raison. Je ne suis pas à ma place en tant que fausse groupie d'Harry. Je l'apprécie, mais je ne partage pas toutes ses idées.

Vendredi, 18h26.

J'arrive devant la grande porte, Zabini est déjà là. Il est accompagné de Malefoy, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Dit donc Blaise, quand tu m'As dis que tu aurais peut-être déniché une future alliée, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait Weasley fille, fan numéro 1 de Saint Potter., ricane Malefoy.

- Je ne suis pas fan numéro 1 de Saint Potter, Malefoy. Et je suis certaine que je serais bien plus utile à ton seigneur des ténèbres que toi. Je sais des choses que l'ordre ne tient pas à divulguer.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Dray, je suis sûr qu'elle viendra de notre bord, si tu arrête de l'emmerder. Quand à toi Ginny, ne lui répond pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ginny, Il m'appelé Ginny! Pas Weasley fille, ou juste Weasley, et encore moins Ginevra, non, Ginny. Woah! Qu'est-ce que mon nom sonne bien de sa bouche. Bon, on respire, on se calme et on écoute.

« Euhm, Blaise? je demande timidement. On se rend comment au manoir?

- Un portoloin part dans 50 secondes. Tient, accroche-toi à mon bras. »

Je fais ce qu'il me dit. Pas que je suis tout d'un coup devenue obéissante, mais bon, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de tenir tête au serpentard.

La désagréable sensation du portoloin se fait sentir, et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens le sol sous-mes pieds à nouveau. Le manoir Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Il est froid, mais quelque chose fait que je me sens bien, à ma place. Blaise prend ma main et m'amène dans une grande salle. Tout au fond, le seigneur des ténèbres trône. À ses côtés, Lucius Malefoy et Xavier Zabini me regardent, fixement.

« Que fait-elle ici fils? demande Zabini.

- Elle est avec nous père. Du moins, elle voudrait l'être.

- Et qui te dit que nous l'accepterions dans nos rangs? Après tout, elle est un traître à son sang, comme le reste de sa famille.

- Non, pas elle. Elle pratique la magie noire et elle connait des tas de renseignements qui pourraient nous aider à vaincre Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège?

- Je vous assure qu'elle était terrorisée lorsque je lui ai dis que je savais qu'elle pratiquait des sortilèges de magie noire en cachette. C'était sincère. Elle a peur d'être rejetée par sa famille s'ils apprennent qu'elle est venue et que nous ne l'acceptons pas. Je vous en prie père, je me porte garant d'elle, laissez-lui une chance. On ne choisi pas sa famille.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à l'avoir à nos côtés? Et ne me parle pas des renseignements qu'elle possède je sais que c'est faux. »

Blaise regarde son père, prend une grande respiration, et se retourne vers moi.

« Parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'Elle dès la première fois où je l'ai vu. J'ai toujours cru que je n'aurais aucune chance puisque j'étais du mauvais côté. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu dans la bibliothèque ce soi là, un espoir est né en moi. Je me suis dis que finalement, j'avais peut-être une chance. Je t'aime Ginny, je t'en prie, donne-moi cette chance que j'attends depuis trop longtemps. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde nous observait comme l'on observe ces mauvais feuilletons sur la télé moldue. On n'apprécie pas ce qu'il y a, mais on veut connaitre la suite. Mais je m'en moquais. Je l'ai embrassé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Blaise. J'ai bien l'intention de donner cette chance, et de ne surtout pas la reprendre de sitôt. »

Oh oui, j'étais bien différente de ce clan auquel je n'aurais sans doute jamais dû appartenir, mais j'étais tellement plus différente de celui auquel j'appartenais avant. De toute façon, être différente était l'histoire de ma vie, mais maintenant, j'avais Blaise à mes côtés. Avec lui, j'étais prête à renier le monde entier, et à me battre contre ceux qui furent un jour mes amis.

Tout ce qui comptait désormais, c'était d'être avec lui, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même négative, une review est toujours constructive! ^^ (hihi je fais des rimes;;)**

**À la prochaine!:) **


End file.
